


counting stars

by JeromeProton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, dave is a capitalist, john is a politician, there might be magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeProton/pseuds/JeromeProton
Summary: an au I'm kind of coming up with as I go alongI've got some vague ideas, but nothing solid.
Kudos: 1





	counting stars

_In the office of senator John Egbert._   
_The latter part of an unplanned meeting with the reclusive billionaire stock trader and music producer Dave Strider, CEO and founder of Turntech Holdings._

dave:  
this here's a rolex  
cost more than your grandma's funeral  
know what it does?

_Mister Strider is tall, thin, graying and well-dressed, but "gentleman" seems quite the wrong word._   
_Perhaps it is something in his manner._

john:  
tell time?

_Perhaps it is his speech, a slow drawl with none of the typical pretensions of either old money or new; peppered with the kind of language that would make John's recently buried grandmother red in the face._

dave:  
nah  
take a closer look  
the things busted  
you know why i like this watch  
cause its such a complex system  
every part made perfectly  
by engineers in germany or wherever  
to function in perfect synchronicity with the whole  
all dancing together like a fucking ballet  
working flawlessly towards a single goal  
but the smallest impact and everything grinds to a halt

_Or perhaps it is the pair of aviator sunglasses perched on his face, despite the fact that it is rather late in the evening._

john:  
the face looks pretty cracked.

_He hasn't taken them off since arriving at Senator Egbert's office for an "important meeting"._   
_Nothing had been scheduled beforehand, and it was nearly the time at which the senator typically went home for the night, but there are few places that a man like Mr. Strider cannot go, when he chooses to._

dave:  
ok so maybe not the smallest impact  
maybe i dropped it off a building  
maybe i hit it very hard with a katana in a moment of rage for ironic purposes  
my point still stands  
this thing was never really for telling time to begin with  
if it was i wouldn't wear it  
i got a fuckin stopwatch in my brain  
know the time down to the millisecond  
but that ain't what a rolex does  
its jewelry for straight guys  
it says i can afford to spend more on a watch than you've got saved for retirement  
it says i move the net worth of cities on the regular  
it says there are countries with lower gdp than what i make in a week  
basically it says im bigger than you  
im the alpha wolf  
the baboon with the reddest butt  
i move history and nobody can get in my way

_There is something in his manner that reminds John of a crow._

john:  
are you threatening me?

_Something about how he moves._

dave:  
nah just laying down some wisdom  
spitting straight facts  
the worlds under this guys thumb  
and while youre whittling your axe  
i been chopping down whole forests  
and then sitting to relax

_Nearly still and then quick, jerky and precise , like a bird or a marionette._

john:  
are you... rapping?

_Like there might be something other than a human mind pulling the strings that move his body._

dave:   
whos to say  
arrivederci senator  
hasta la vista  
adios  
ill be back

_But that's probably just a flight of fancy inspired by the dark shadows growing in the corners of the senator's office. He bids a confused farewell to the businessman._

john:  
uhm...  
goodbye?

_But Mr. Strider is already gone._   
_The senator has done nothing but blink._


End file.
